Eiken And RWBY: Yuriko's Mistake
by KAPfan9876
Summary: For those who hate Eiken and love RWBY, this is for you guys. Based on the remake of Toad's mistake made by SuperMarioLogan.


Yuriko: "La la la la."

Yuriko notices a nickel on the ground.

Yuriko: "Oh, what's this?"

Yuriko picks up the nickel.

Yuriko: "Haha, it's a nickel. Today's my lucky day."

An incoming hammer suddenly whacks Yuriko which causes her to fall down the stairs. **(Note: The setting is inside a house)**

Yuriko: "OW OW OW."

When she hits the floor, Yuriko looks up to see an angry Nora wielding a hammer.

Yuriko (Confused): "What was that for?"

Nora (Angry): "Today is not your lucky day. YOU, TOUCHED, MY, NICKEL!"

Nora jumps down to the bottom floor.

Yuriko: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Nora grabs her by the neck.

Nora (angry): "SO YOU LIKE TOUCHING NICKELS, HUH?!"

Yuriko: "Look, I didn't know it belongs y-"

Nora: "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Nora slams Yuriko against the wall multiple times and throws her on the carpet.

Yuriko: "(Cries)"

Nora: "Hmm... I think I'm in the mood to shoot some hoops."

Nora notices a hoop.

Nora: "Perfect, come here."

Nora grabs Yuriko.

Nora: "SLAM DUNK TIME!"

Nora shoots Yuriko through the hoop and hits the ground hard.

Yuriko: "(Cries)"

Nora: "Now that's what I call a slam dunk. I want to see an instant replay on that."

We see an instant replay on the slam dunk clip.

Nora: "Oh wow, that was sexy. You, you stay right there. I'll be right back."

Nora heads to a couch with various weapons.

Nora: Hmm... which one, which one? So many weapons, so little time."

Nora notices the tennis ball.

Nora: "Oh."

She picks it up and throws it at Yuriko.

Yuriko: "What's going on? (Gets hit by the tennis ball) OW!"

Nora: "BULLSEYE! Now, what else can I do to her?"

She then notices a marker.

Nora: "(Gasp) I can draw a mustache on her stupid face. That'll teach her."

Nora then draws a mustache on Yuriko's face.

Nora: "Hold still."

Yuriko: "NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA MUSTACHE!"

Nora: "Now you have a mustache."

Yuriko (Sobbing): "NOO! Not a mustache. Anything but a mustache. I look mature now."

Nora: "Okay, okay. I'm thinking crowbar next."

Nora grabs a crowbar and runs up to Yuriko.

Nora: "TAKE THIS YOU MUSTACHE FREAK!"

Yuriko: "NO AH!"

She starts hitting her with the crowbar and then Ren comes in.

Ren: "NORA! NORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nora: "She's been a bad girl, Ren. She needs some spankings."

Ren: "She needs some spankings?"

Nora: "Yes she does."

Ren looks at the audience. Then we cut to him rubbing his hands, preparing to spank Yuriko.

Ren: "Mm hmm, I've been waiting for this."

Nora: "Go ahead, Ren. Go get it."

Ren: "Oh, I will."

Ren starts spanking Yuriko."

Yuriko: "OW, OW, OW!"

Nora: "YOU DESERVE THIS! Had enough?"

Yuriko: "Yes, yes, please."

Nora: "She hasn't had enough, Ren."

Yuriko: "Oh no."

Ren then starts kicking Yuriko's bottom.

Ren: "Alright Nora, what do you want to do to her next?"

Nora: "Hmm... oh, I have an idea. Let's take a pillow case, fill it up with bars of soap, and beat the shit out of her."

Ren: "I like that, I really like that."

Nora: "Okay, I'll be right back."

Ren: "Alright."

Ren places his foot on Yuriko's head while Nora leaves and comes back with a pillow case filled with bars of soap.

Nora: "Alright Ren, hold her down for me."

Nora begins whacking Yuriko with the pillowcase.

Yuriko: "OW OW OW!"

Nora: "YOU LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU?!"

Ren: "Alright, I know what to do with her next."

Nora: "Alright."

Yuriko: "What?"

We then see Nora hitting Yuriko's head with a toilet seat while Ren holds her down.

Yuriko: OW! OW! STOP PLEASE!"

Ren: "You had enough?"

Yuriko: "Yes yes, just stop please."

Ren and Nora then take Yuriko to the kitchen.

Ren: "Okay, we need to get this mustache off her face."

Nora: "Yeah, what a poser."

Yuriko: "I'm not a poser, you drew it on me."

Nora: "LIE!"

Ren: " I know what to do with liars."

Yuriko (Confused): "What?"

Ren starts burning Yuriko's face on the stove.

Yuriko: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Nora: "ALRIGHT! IN HERE! IN HERE!"

Ren: "Okay, I'll throw her in the microwave."

Ren puts Yuriko in the microwave and sets it to five minutes.

Yuriko: "NO NO! PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! AAAA-"

Yuriko's then explode in the microwave while her insides splatter everywhere inside.

Nora: "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

Ren: "YEAH! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVE! Alright."

Ren and Nora head back to the living room.

Ren: "So Nora, why did we just do all those things to Yuriko?"

Nora: Oh it's super simple Ren, super simple, she, touched, my, nickel."

Ren:"Oh, well yeah. No one is ever supossed to touch your nickel."

Nora: "Yeah, no one. Well, see you later Ren."

Ren: "See you later."

 **End**

 **Characters that appeared in the story**

 **Yuriko Shinonome**

 **Nora Valkerie**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Well, hoped you guys liked it. As always, please favorite and review, including my other stories.**


End file.
